Not What I Planned
by Dolphingirl32173
Summary: This isn’t what I had planned. full summary inside. ShikaSaku rated T for language


Not What I Planned

DG32173

Sarah: just a random idea I had. I hope ya'll enjoy! I don't own the Naruto series.

_**SUMMARY**_

This isn't what I had planned. I had planned to find an average woman to marry. Then I'll have two kids, a girl first then a boy. I planned to be an average ninja with an okay pay. But that was before _she_ stepped into my life. And now I wouldn't have it any other way. _**Shika/Saku**_

* * *

**STORY**

I hadn't planned for this to be the path I would take. Not at all. I had planned to find an average woman to marry. Then I'd have two kids, a girl then a boy. I planned to be an average ninja with an okay pay. But that was before _she_ stepped into my life: Haruno Sakura, now Nara Sakura. And now I wouldn't have it any other way.

Well… a few less kids would be nice. I swear, every time we have sex after she has a baby, she gets pregnant _again!_ Now we have fourteen kids, ages four months to fifteen years. And she's pregnant again! But I can't say that I'm not proud to be the dad of over a dozen kids with another on the way. That would be a lie.

But I could deal with a few less pink-haired, dark-eyed mischievous devils. And a few less brown-haired, green-eyed smarter-than-hell demons would be nice too. But hell, they're just kids. And kids will be kids. And, well, you can't say they got their genius from schooling! Both their parents are natural geniuses, so they're bound to be smarter than their peers. Even the youngest of them. Our four-month-old is already crawling while our twin sixteen-month-olds are already walking and can say a few words!

My pink-haired angel says she wants as many kids as she can give birth to. The first time she said that, I groaned, knowing it would be hell and that we won't have an empty house until we're at _least_ sixty! But, well, she's a seductress, not to mention a demon in bed. So she's getting her wish.

Well, I guess I should tell you about our kids. Our oldest, a fifteen-year-old genius girl called Maya, is already a Jounin and is going to take the Anbu exams next year. She has her mothers beautiful pink hair and my dark eyes. Like many of our daughters and a few of our sons, she's always on the go, just like her mother. Maya is even studying healing jutsus under her mother's and Tsunade-sama's critical eyes.

Then there are Akira and Akiko, twin girls who are thirteen. The both have their mother's emerald eyes and my dark brown hair. Akiko is the first of our children to inherit my laziness, much to her twin's and mother's annoyance. Both are Chunin; Akira is studying to become a Jounin while Akiko is considering staying a Chunin and learning medical jutsu. Akira is completely against being a medic nin, and wants to be a strong ninja and do a lot of good for Konoha.

Hikaru is our oldest son at twelve. He has recently gotten put together with his Genin team. His teammates are Naruto and Hinata's daughter, Magimi, and Choji and Ino's son, Keris. Much to the amusement of his siblings, mother, and our friends, his Genin teacher is Kakashi, his mother's Genin teacher. Even now, that old ex-Anbu, he's about forty-eight, has his persistent late streak. And, just like his mother had, Hikaru blows a fuse and starts yelling at Kakashi about being late all the time. Hikaru's bright pink hair brings him a good deal of teasing by his peers. Other than that, I'm told he looks exactly like me when I was his age. Even Sakura says so. He even inherited my laziness, but also got her temper.

Next are triplets Kioshi, Kimiko, and Kiyoko, age ten. All three have my dark brown hair and Sakura's bright green eyes. Kioshi is slightly taller than his sisters, but shares the top score of the class with both of them. Kimiko always seems to find something to smile about, and rarely gets in trouble. Kiyoko, though, spends _way_ too much time with Naruto. The Rokudaime's prankster ways have rubbed off onto her, causing her to get into loads of mischief and mayhem. Kiyoko even pranked Naruto. Now that's quite the story, but now's not the time to get into it.

Naoki is seven, has my brown hair and dark eyes, and is another troublemaker. He usually helps Kiyoko pull off her pranks, but is rarely ever caught. Sakura and I _know_ he helps her, but we've only caught him helping a scant few times. But he is the top of his class in the academy, despite being so troublesome. Heh, I don't get to use that word much anymore, I'm so busy keeping track of all the kids.

Manabi and Kiyo are twin six-year-olds. They are probably the sanest of all fourteen. Both have their mother's bright green eyes, but Kiyo has her pink hair while Manabi has my dark brown hair; both girls inherited my laziness. They started attending the academy just this year, and are already excellent with ninja weapons. Kiyo is more outgoing than his twin, but always drags her around to meet his friends; he also sticks up for her when she is picked on.

Jana is four and loves going to the hospital with her mother when Sakura goes to work. She loves talking to Sakura's patients while they are getting their check-up or are being healed. She always boasts that she wants to be just like her mother when she grows up; Jana even looks like Sakura with long pink hair and bright emerald eyes.

Tia and Tori are our sixteen-month-old identical twins, both having bright pink hair and dark eyes. The girls are in their 'explorer' stage, getting into everything their small bodies can reach. They have to be kept under constant surveillance; taking your eyes off them for even a minute can only mean something gets messed up, broken, lost, or flushed down the toilet. I've lost so many watches to the last one that I've taken to locking them up high out of the twins' reach.

And Kabiro is our four-month-old. His eyes are dark brown like mine, but the tuft of hair he has is a dark pink, nearly red. He's already crawling and exploring the layout of the Nara mansion as best he can. He _hates_ it when I'm away on mission, and stays right beside me when I'm home. He _never_ takes his naps unless I'm there to watch him go to sleep.

That's all of our fourteen kids. And that's not the only part of my plan of having an average life that went up in smoke when I wed Sakura. I planned on being an average ninja, most likely staying a Chunin. But I couldn't help but go for Jounin, then Anbu. I'm also the top tactician and a valuable asset to the Hokage council as the strategist. And as for my plan to have okay pay? Well, that's a bust too. I'm filthy rich. I didn't wed an average-looking civilian girl like I planned. I married a fucking gorgeous Jounin medic-nin.

And yet, if I were able to go back and do my life over… well, I wouldn't change a single thing. After all, no average-looking civilian could be such a fireball in bed! If I could change one thing in our lives, though, I'd erase Sasuke from the equation.

But then again, maybe not. If it weren't for him breaking her heart one last time before dying after killing his brother, I would never have found her in the park and been able to heal her heart, falling in love with her in the process. So, I guess I wouldn't change a thing in either of our lives. After all, I've got the perfect wife, a small army of lovable kids, and even four nin dogs that were gifts from Kiba and Tenten. Yeah, it may not be what I planned, but it's the perfect life for me.

* * *

Sarah: **(laughs)** well, I think that is great! It was fun to write. I hoped you enjoyed. 


End file.
